The invention is directed to a bottle cap opener for removing bottle cap of carbonated beverage assuring a closing capacity to said bottle cap and producing a pleasant effect to the people around.
Specifically, the results of this invention is a cap pressure opener for a drink bottle to maintaining the taste of sodas, beer, etc. which can be placed under said bottle cap for removing it from the pressure force that is attached to the said bottle. Thus the bottle cap can be kept unalterable in its base form so that it can be used repeatedely; which is necessary and useful to keep the quality of the drink left inside the bottle, once of has been opened. All openers prededing this invention are worthless to maintain the type of bottle cap herein referred, because for them to carry out their object they are first of all put on the same cap in order to place an appendix under the lower edge of such bottle cap, that with the lifting action, the cap folds or bends, thereby loosening its holding power and becoming usless.
The other aspect of this invention consists of an additional pushing force against said bottle cap from the outside to the inside of the same bottle to release the carbonated gas found in it. When both forces are combined one gets the release of the pressure cap quickly and the carbonated gas produces a pleasant blowing sound, when coming out, similar to the one produced by a champagne bottle when removing its cork.